


Time to Murder and Create | 谋杀与创造之时

by sssyren



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-14 21:57:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3427031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sssyren/pseuds/sssyren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To kill the boredom, Sherlock suggested that John should murder him.<br/>为了打发时间，夏洛克提议让约翰谋杀他。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time to Murder and Create | 谋杀与创造之时

**Author's Note:**

> Originally wrote in 2010.  
> Sorry, it's Chinese only.

# Time to Murder and Create  
谋杀与创造之时

### By: Syren

“好，你来说说看？”  
夏洛克一个转身，跳过茶几落在沙发上，迅速摆出端坐的姿势，双臂抱着膝盖，眼睛闪闪发亮。他看起来像只等待飞盘扔过来的狗，虽然大多数时候，他才是那个扔飞盘的人。  
约翰不想接这个飞盘。他抬起眼睛注视着夏洛克，两边眉毛明显不在一条水平线上，额头也出现了不平行的皱纹。他的手肘分别撑在椅子两边的扶手上，两手一起将马克杯举到下巴的高度。咖啡已经凉了。  
“呃……”  
“呃？”  
“呃，我不明白你想要——”  
“我表述得不清楚吗？奇怪了，我用的是标准英语，甚至没有西区口音，也摈除了恶俗的互联网用词，就差把每个字母都大写了。我认识你这么久了，你是个好人，但是我常常觉得你需要检查一下听力。你得过中耳炎吗？”  
约翰愠怒地说：“我是个医生。”  
“是的，但你的眼球不能旋转一百八十度直接看到中耳腔，对不对？何况中间还隔着脑组织。不过，你说得没错，医生是个有利因素。”  
“医生是——什么？”  
“有利因素。你的听力真的没有问题吗？无论如何，我愿意破例重复一次，包括之前那句话。你能想出什么办法来杀掉我？医生从来都很擅长杀掉他们的妻——”夏洛克猝然停顿了十分之一秒，好像咬到了舌头——真是对标准英语的莫大讽刺，“——亲密朋友。”  
约翰把杯子举到脸前面，看起来好像在忍着笑。  
“你在笑。”夏洛克直截了当地指出，“我希望你不要觉得这种办法可以逃避问题。”  
“你看，问题在于，”约翰坦诚地说，“我为什么要杀掉你呢？”  
“这是另一个问题，和眼下这个游戏无关。”  
约翰看起来好像松了口气：“所以这毕竟是个游戏吗？”  
“当然，”夏洛克诧异地眨眼，“我没有说过吗？”  
你没有，约翰心想。你花了整整一下午用沙发当掩体朝着赫德森太太可怜的墙壁开枪，每开一枪就说一句“无聊”。当我真诚地建议我们干点什么来拯救那伤痕累累的壁纸时，你高兴地表示让我杀了你。  
“我想你大概忘了说。”约翰温和地建议，“不如我们从头开始，你再把游戏规则说得更具体一些？”  
“不，规则是由你来定的。”夏洛克探身向前，灰色的眼睛里现出调皮的神色，“杀掉我而逃脱制裁。我只是想知道你的方案。”  
“没有时间和地点的限制？”  
“没有。”  
“我可以假设自己拥有某些资源？”  
“仅限于你理论上可以合理获得的资源。”  
“只要逃脱制裁就可以？”  
“不包括买通陪审团——即使假设你可以‘合理’获得如此数目的金钱，我也不大相信你能买通……比方说，‘英国政府’。”  
约翰想了一下那西装革履，挥着雨伞的英国政府，小心地问道：“所以我也要考虑你周围其他的人，对吗？”  
“当然。我可没说你需要逃脱的仅仅是‘法律’的制裁。”  
“那么我花这么大工夫，究竟能得到什么呢？”  
“一小时的休闲娱乐，约翰。头脑风暴；各种刺激的想象；避免动脉硬化和老年痴呆。”  
“听起来不错。”——但约翰的声音一点都不像在表示赞同。  
“巧妙的谋杀，”夏洛克兴致高昂地接着说，“是一种艺术创造。生有时，死有时，杀戮有时，医治有时。亲爱的约翰，接下来的一个小时，就是谋杀与创造之时。——黑咖啡，两块糖。”

* * *

给自己和夏洛克都准备好新的咖啡后，约翰若有所思地在扶手椅上坐下。刚才有一个问题他一直犹豫着要不要问出来，那就是——这种谋杀与创造的游戏，是不是福尔摩斯家族日常的饭后消遣之一，就像有的人每天都要遛一次狗一样。  
或者像有的狗每天都需要被遛一次一样。约翰想，自己脸上一定露出了微笑，因为夏洛克用混合着疑惑和期待的目光看着他。  
“咳。”约翰清了清嗓子，小心地把咖啡杯放在椅子扶手上，“我可以设想几种可能性。首先，鉴于你的生活习惯和工作习惯都是如此一团糟，最明显的方法是……设计某种意外。”  
夏洛克扬了扬眉毛：“我对‘一团糟’这几个字持保留意见，但这个方向不错。可以看出刚才你去厨房煮咖啡的时候，餐桌和水池周围的东西如何影响了你的思路。”  
“你可以这么说。”约翰耸耸肩，“我觉得如果在你的牛奶里加一些不易追踪的毒药，或者干脆把你实验里的某个瓶子倒进去——反正你的药品大多也直接放在冰箱里——就很容易杀掉你了。”  
“嗯……”夏洛克的手指滑过咖啡杯边缘，好像在鉴定这杯咖啡是否被下了毒一样，“你有没考虑到一个明显的事实，那就是我们所有的食品都是共享的？理论上讲，如果食品受到污染，那么我们两个会一起死掉。当然不排除有一个人当时不想吃饭所以幸免于难，但通常那个人都是我，而不是你。”  
约翰眨了眨眼睛，一时不知说什么好。  
“另外，我觉得我有必要提醒你，在策划谋杀的时候要尽可能避免将自己放在唯一嫌疑人的位置上。既然食品是你买，外卖也基本上是你来叫，那么你最好还是不要在你的势力范围之内玩弄毒药。”  
约翰皱着眉头，好像在努力寻找突破口。“如果我也中毒呢？我是说，如果我有意吃下同样的东西，小心控制不过量，保证自己能被抢救过来呢？”  
“这是可行的，”夏洛克承认，“需要精确的控制力和强大的毅力，不过我想你大概可以办到。但有一件事……”他抬头看了约翰一眼。  
“什么？”  
“设想一下这种状况——设想一下我们两个因为意外而差点一起死掉，最后的结果是我死了而你活着。一个人从生死关头回来，感情往往非常脆弱，悲痛地悼念着自己的朋友，但实际上这个朋友却是他自己设计杀害的……约翰，尽管你在很多方面都有着过人的才能，但你不是个很好的演员。我怀疑你能把这出戏演多久、多逼真。要知道，麦克罗夫特，甚至雷斯垂德——”  
“好了，好了，”约翰连忙摆手，“我们忘记这种方法吧，我另外想一种。”  
“其实我觉得这种方法还是挺不错的，有一定的可操作性，只是需要多预演几次。”夏洛克很公平地说，“你可以把它记下来作为备选。让我听听下一种。”

* * *

“备选方案一是‘一起中毒’。”约翰闷闷不乐地随手这样写，然后喝了一口咖啡，“仔细想想的话，我觉得毒药的确不是最好的选择。它很……女性化。”  
“那有什么不好呢？正好可以做有效的掩护。”  
“不，我是说，它有可能会牵连到赫德森太太。”  
“噢。”夏洛克的瞳孔微微缩小了一点。这就是约翰，没错，永远会考虑到更多的人，即使在假定自己是杀人犯的情况下。  
“赫德森太太因为不断被打出洞的墙壁和半夜的噪音而得上了精神分裂症——你能否认这个动机吗，夏洛克？”  
“不能。”夏洛克微笑着说，“对赫德森太太的关怀到此为止，请讲下一种方案。”  
“嗯。我觉得，更好的办法是在厨房制造一场爆炸。”  
夏洛克用眼神示意约翰继续。  
“你看，厨房里已经有那么多危险品了，发生爆炸是很正常的事，也许只要掉换两个瓶子……”  
“首先，”夏洛克平静地打断他，“这种事做起来并没有说起来那么简单。完成这样的谋杀需要同时满足三个条件：我正在做的实验里包含可能发生爆炸的原料；原料的掉换不会被我注意到；爆炸后的现场检验不会发现不应该出现的药品。第一条，我承认是常有的事，但是后两条……”夏洛克站了起来，“不管你怎么看待我的实验，我希望你认识到我是以科学的态度来搞研究的。我会在实验前检查仪器、器皿和药品量，也会做好必要的防护，特别是涉及危险药品的时候。我可能在实验地点的选择上随遇而安，但我会严格遵守实验室规条。”  
也包括把鞭子带进停尸房，和不穿防尘服出入凶案现场——这样的想法在约翰大脑里飞快地掠过。  
“但是我还是要表扬你，因为你没有提出先杀了我然后用爆炸来掩盖谋杀。做一件事比做两件事的综合成功率要高，而且你显然把安德森检验现场的能力计算进去了。当然我并不是说安德森长于此道——”  
“其次呢？”  
“什么？”夏洛克没有想到自己这么快被打断，于是又坐下了。  
“刚才你说的是‘首先’，所以一定有‘其次’。”  
“哦，其次，”夏洛克微笑起来，“你看，你是个医生。如果眼前发生了爆炸，于情于理你都必须立刻救护伤员——更不要说你曾是个军医，惯于也长于处理此类状况。那么，你要怎么处理一个实际上是你设计陷害的伤员呢？不，这不是重点，重点是这个伤员一定得死去，你的谋杀才宣告成功。那么，我不但死了，而且是因为你‘抢救无效’而死的。作为一名医生和挚友，此刻的感情必定十分脆弱，既痛恨自己能力有限，又后悔自己没有坚持每天做厨房大扫除，但实际上这一切都是你计划中的。约翰，你不是一个——”  
“好的演员。”约翰把脸埋在手中，一副挫败的模样，“说真的，夏洛克，我不一定非得留在爆炸现场。我可以掉换了药品之后就借故出门。”  
“那么，我不但死了，而且是因为你不在身边没来得及抢救而死的。作为一名医生和挚友——”  
“好了！好了！”约翰急着摆脱这个话题。  
“但你仍然可以记下来这个方案，它有可取之处。”夏洛克仍然显得很公平，“只是需要多预演几次——并且等待合适的时机。还是说说下一种吧。”

* * *

“方案二，厨房爆炸。”约翰继续闷闷不乐地写上。这时咖啡已经凉了，他端起杯子又放下，伸展了一下双腿。“其实我一直以来都有一个想法，”他坦诚地说，“特别是你出去查案几天没有音讯的时候。”  
“嗯？”  
“如果你死了，真的会有人知道吗？我是说，如果你追踪一条线索去了马里亚纳海沟，”约翰看了夏洛克一眼，“——是一条海沟，地球上最深的地方，在菲律宾附近。无论如何，如果你消失不见，别人怎么会知道你是死了还是仅仅一时兴起周游世界去了呢？”  
夏洛克不动声色地把新知识吸收到大脑里，然后冷冰冰地说：“如果我出国的话，海关会有记录。”  
“只是一个比方而已。你看，如果我杀了你，把尸体藏起来，其实在很长时间里都不会有人起疑心的。你不是一个社会交往很频繁的人，你是——”约翰小心地保证自己吐字清晰，“高功能反社会者。”  
夏洛克向后陷进沙发，似乎真的在考虑这个问题：“这仍然要取决于……机会。”  
“没错。如果你在帮雷斯垂德办什么案子，那么他一天会找你七八回，我自然无法搪塞。或者说，麦克罗夫特正等你回家过圣诞节，他说不定会直接打我的手机。但是平时——就像现在——你很无聊。你手上没有案子。你在用枪打墙壁。你甚至开始让我设计方法来谋杀你了。在这种情况下，我真的可以杀了你，然后告诉别人你接了一个神秘的案子，出门找线索，接着就消失了。对了，我甚至可以到你的网站上去留个言，编一个莫须有的案子出来。我当然不会傻到用我们自己的网线；我会到离家很远的地方去找个能上网的咖啡厅。”  
“很好，”夏洛克点头同意，“不过这些都是外围的准备工作，我想知道具体的谋杀方法。”  
“嗯……”约翰舔了舔嘴唇，发现这个话题难以进行下去。  
“比方说？”夏洛克很期待地看着他。  
约翰回望着夏洛克，脸上是一片空白。  
“从结果来倒推？”夏洛克提示道。  
“结果？”约翰仍然很茫然。  
“尸体！”夏洛克显得很不耐烦，“你要采取什么谋杀手段，取决于你打算怎样处理尸体！如果你不想扮成肉店老板每天丢出去一袋冷鲜肉，就不要考虑电锯杀人狂！”  
约翰打了个寒战：“我没有想过这么极端的事情，相信我。”  
“没有吗？”夏洛克眼睛里闪过奇怪的光，“我记得有几次，半夜你到我房间里指责我拉琴的声音和电锯差不多，并且说如果你手里有一把电锯——”  
“我说过吗？”约翰虚弱地辩解，“我想那是因为我还没有完全清醒……”  
“你不适合做杀人的工作。”夏洛克的语调中带着难得的同情。  
“太对了！”约翰此刻非常想拥抱他的朋友。  
“不，不，我们还是把游戏进行完。”夏洛克在空气中摇晃着一根长手指，“说说你要怎么处理尸体——记住，前提是要让别人认为我失踪了，所以尸体的身份不能被指认出来。我相信，无论活着还是死了，我都是个很难应付的对象，不是吗？”  
约翰此刻开口完全是为了打击夏洛克得意扬扬的语气：“简单的办法总是最好的，对吧？”  
夏洛克闭上嘴，几乎是不情愿地点了点头。  
“我想，由于整个英国除了我之外最熟悉你的人分别来自情报机构和警方——或许这多少说明了你的社会定位——我还是放弃任何一种弃尸荒野的想法好了。不管我从你身上拿走多少东西，他们都会在三秒钟内认出这是夏洛克·福尔摩斯。”  
夏洛克绽开一个微笑：“即使是尸块也这样吗？”  
“别提那个！”约翰往后缩了缩身体，“所以——所以最好的办法是藏起尸体。”  
“很好，藏在哪里呢？”夏洛克跃跃欲试，看起来好像打算第一时间搜索约翰提到的任何地方。  
约翰不抱希望地说：“221C？”  
夏洛克皱起眉头：“一个很明显的结论。你不觉得有些太明显了吗？警方通常不会因为太明显而放过它……无论如何，221C的优点和缺点一样突出。优点是，它就在楼下，方便快捷，而且一向阴暗潮湿，无人光顾；缺点是，它毕竟不是冷库，尸体腐败的气味还是会飘出来的。而且，自从有趣的小吉米利用它向我挑战以来，它就不再是这栋公寓里的‘隐形房间’了。”  
“没错。”约翰点头承认，“不过我也许可以……嗯，挖开地板什么的。”  
“不让赫德森太太发现，以免她把我们两个一起埋在地板下面，是吗？”  
约翰笑了起来，并且很高兴地看到夏洛克也笑了，或许他们脑海中都出现了并排躺在发霉的木板下面聊天的画面。他站起身，右手拿着自己的杯子，左手取过茶几上夏洛克那一杯，发现它满满的几乎未动。  
“浪费是可耻的行为。”约翰评论道。  
“只是想暖暖手。”  
“那热水也一样。”  
“哦，闭嘴，约翰，我喜欢闻咖啡的味道。”  
约翰把杯子在水池里冲了冲，拿起咖啡壶：“那这次至少可以省掉两块糖吧？”  
“有这个必要吗？”夏洛克诧异地说，“两块糖而已。我也闻得出糖的味道，真的。”

* * *

“方案三是伪装失踪，尸体处理方法不明。”约翰随手这样写，然后丢开本子，“你满意了吗？”  
“你知道我的答案。”夏洛克挑剔地说，“到目前为止没有一个方案是完美的。”  
约翰就这个问题思考了一会儿。  
“你觉得……”他沉着地说，“自杀怎么样？”  
“自杀？我？”夏洛克莫名其妙地看了看自己的双手，然后试着把它们卡在自己脖子上。  
“如果你是自杀的——我是指真正的自杀，而不是伪装的那种——我就没有嫌疑了。作为医生和挚友，我自然会为你哭泣，这不需要什么演技。”  
“不错。只有一个很明显的问题。”  
“嗯？”  
“我为什么要自杀呢？”  
“啊，”约翰暧昧地笑了笑，“总有这种可能性的，你说呢？你曾经用过违禁药品；你对犯罪现场异常热衷；你的道德感比常人更淡漠。不难推论出你是一个容易走入极端的人，不是吗？”  
如果夏洛克真的生气了，他常常表现得波澜不惊。此时他傲慢地扬起了下巴。  
“你缺乏一些基本的常识，情绪经常不平衡，而且你过于依赖人们的好意，夏洛克。你认为他们需要你。不，夏洛克，你更需要他们。”  
夏洛克的眼睛危险地眯了起来。  
“或者说，”约翰继续沉着地说下去，“你更需要‘我们’？我不应该把自己排除在外。实际上，我是最不应该被排除在外的人。你看，夏洛克，我打算明天就搬出去，你觉得这个建议怎么样？”  
夏洛克张嘴想要说什么。  
“不，夏洛克，”约翰抬手阻止了他，“这只是个建议，我还没有打算实施。但我并不是在开玩笑，我考虑过这件事。冰箱里的毒药，餐桌上的爆炸物，墙上的弹孔，半夜的小提琴，以及动不动就长达七十二小时的失踪——这些事情应该有个限度。我忍受这些是因为——这么说吧——我偶尔也需要一些刺激。但我没有准备和这些刺激过一生，亲爱的夏洛克。你善于使用我，但是善用和滥用是有明确界限的。或许你不知道，我也可以反过来利用这一点。”  
夏洛克的神色变得紧张起来。  
“你太依赖我了，夏洛克。我可以鼓励这一点，一直鼓励下去，直到——”  
世界上唯一的咨询侦探的脸突然变得惨白。  
“啊，你猜到了，是吧？没错，直到某一天，我几乎可以确信，你会爱上我。”约翰又舔了舔嘴唇，迅速补充，“然后我就把你甩掉。”  
夏洛克迷惑地眨了眨眼，他高高的颧骨下方慢慢泛起病态的红色。  
“怎么样，要不要试试自杀？”约翰大笑起来，非常得意，“方法你可以自己选择，我就不为此操心了。唯一的遗憾是，你可能没有办法用电锯来对付自己。我要把这个写下来，这是我迄今为止最伟大的创造。谋杀！没错，现在我也觉得它像一件艺术品了，你看，夏洛克……咦，夏洛克？喂！喂……我说……不是，夏洛克，你看……我只是……你不会真的……喂！”  
夏洛克坐在沙发上一动不动，现在他的脸恢复了白垩土的颜色，变得更像一个面具了。  
“夏洛克，”约翰把手撑在茶几上，凑上前盯着那双浅得没有颜色的眼睛，尽量柔声说，“老伙计，你看，我只是在报复……你知道，你说我不是一个好的演员，所以……”  
夏洛克又眨了眨眼，活像一只从电击实验里生还的白老鼠。

* * *

第二天早晨，约翰花了五分钟了解到一个事实：夏洛克不见了。  
这绝对是个巧合，他心虚地告诉自己，外面发生了什么案子，夏洛克出门调查去了。但他还是忍不住上网检查了一遍夏洛克的网站和他自己的博客，没有找到任何新留言。他拿起手机给夏洛克发了个短信。  


> 你去哪里了？JW

沙发角落里传出短促的铃声，约翰的心沉了下去。他走到沙发边，从靠垫下面拿起夏洛克的手机，无意识地用拇指擦着屏幕。  
就在这时，手机突然在他手心里振动起来，吓得他差点把它直直地丢出去。他看了一眼屏幕，是雷斯垂德。  
“该死。”约翰自言自语道，接起了电话，“喂？”  
“喂？啊，是约翰吗？夏洛克呢？”  
约翰心虚地四下张望：“他……他暂时不在。有什么事？”  
“手边有一件案子，”——约翰听得出来，雷斯垂德在电话那一头用拇指和食指捏着自己的眉心，非常沮丧——“我希望听听夏洛克的意见。他什么时候有空？”  
“啊……这个……下午吧。”  
“下午？”雷斯垂德很诧异，好像他原本以为“暂时不在”的意思是夏洛克在上厕所，但他清了清嗓子，说，“那好吧，我下午过来。再见。”  
放下电话，约翰开始在屋里绕圈子。现在他有大约四个小时的时间来找到夏洛克——如果算上午饭的话，有五个小时。应该从哪里找起呢？他先下楼去敲赫德森太太的门，但是看起来她去超市买茶叶了。于是他系统地搜索了一遍贝克街221号——包括C——仍然一无所获。眼下还有两个选择：去附近找找看，或者联系麦克罗夫特。  
他想不出怎样向麦克罗夫特解释，毕竟夏洛克失踪也算是常见的事情。这次失踪最多只有八小时，实在没有什么理由特别担心。这样想着，他先去附近的超市转了一圈——不是期待逮到夏洛克，那些超市早就有了禁止夏洛克进入的不成文规定——而是期待遇到赫德森太太。他果然成功了，在街角处接过了赫德森太太手里的购物袋，和她一起走回来。  
“不，我没见到他。”赫德森太太说，“他昨天晚上好像也很安静。”  
“你听到他早晨出去了吗？”  
“没有。但你知道，有时候他的行动像猫一样。”  
“他也没有留张纸条说他去了哪里？”约翰对此不报希望，毕竟他已经搜查过整个公寓了。  
“没有。怎么啦？你们吵架了吗？”  
“只是一个小小的游戏……”约翰心虚地面对赫德森太太犀利的目光，“然后……可能玩大了。不，不是你想的那个意思……”  
赫德森太太把头歪向一边，如同一只停在电话线上的小鸟，听到了脚下电缆中传递的有趣新闻。 

* * *

最后约翰还是不得不打电话给麦克罗夫特。他解释说，雷斯垂德要来拜访，但是夏洛克不在，手机也没有带在身边，希望麦克罗夫特能找到他。这听起来倒还挺合理的，但约翰没有想到结果是麦克罗夫特和雷斯垂德两个人一起来了。  
“所以，他什么也没有说就走了？”麦克罗夫特坐在通常是属于约翰的那把扶手椅里，抬起下巴，用雨伞轻轻敲打着自己的皮鞋尖端。  
“他没有带走自己任何一件物品吗？”雷斯垂德站在门边。每次到221B来拜访，他好像从来都跨不过起居室的门槛。  
“两个问题的答案都是否定的。”约翰绕着茶几走来走去，“实际上，我早晨起来后才发现他不在，赫德森太太也没有听到任何动静。”  
“早上我打电话的时候——”雷斯垂德开口问道。  
“是的，他不在。我只是……我只是以为他会很快回来，所以跟你撒了谎。”  
“你有什么特别的理由担心他这次的失踪吗？”  
“没有！”约翰脱口而出，然后就后悔了。他没有必要回答得这么快。  
麦克罗夫特的眉毛高高挑了起来。“昨天晚上，你们做了什么？——如果方便回答的话。”  
雷斯垂德低头用鞋尖踢地毯来掩饰自己的笑容。约翰装作没有听见后面那句话。“和往常一样。我是说，他很无聊，指使我给他泡咖啡之类的。我们聊了聊天，就这样。”  
“那么，”麦克罗夫特沉思地说，“他一定是指使你做了相当多的事，或者用了相当过分的语言？”  
“怎么？当然没有！夏洛克很好，我是说……”  
“但是你写了这个。”麦克罗夫特几乎有点伤感地拿起几张纸，那是他刚刚从扶手椅靠垫的后面抽出来的，“杀死夏洛克的方法汇总。方案一：一起中毒；方案二：厨房爆炸；方案三：伪装失踪；方案四：空白。这笔迹是你的，或者至少很像你的。它是用左手写的，这间屋子里只有你一个左撇子。”  
此时此刻，只有亲历过火山爆发的人能够描述约翰的感受。大地在颤动，龟裂，尘烟四起，硫磺的味道充斥鼻腔，恐惧像岩浆一样沸腾奔突，随时可能从头顶倾泻而下。在天地联手设置的陷阱面前，人类渺小无助，挪不动脚步。  
化烟，化灰。  
化成四个字母。F-U-C-K。

* * *

“别这样。”雷斯垂德第一个笑出声来，“这样的单子我自己也写过好多张。你呢？”  
“啊，我写的比这个要有创意多了，”麦克罗夫特心不在焉地回答，“涉及枯草剂，黑寡妇蜘蛛和生锈的铰链。”  
“说真的，你应该看看安德森和多诺万的单子。”  
“等一下，”约翰有点迷惑了，“你们每个人都写过这种东西吗？”  
“我们都是具有正常感情的人类，不是吗？”雷斯垂德看了麦克罗夫特一眼，“他不是，不过他写得最多。”  
“我是当家庭作业一样写的，妈妈对此很坚持。”  
所以他毕竟还是回答了约翰的问题。这确实是福尔摩斯家族饭后消遣的一个项目。  
但是，仍然没有人能回答“夏洛克去了哪里”这个问题。  
约翰·华生医生满怀着被陷害的愤慨和逃脱嫌疑的侥幸，决定尽快解决这一问题。他很清楚自己的处境，虽然警方和情报部门目前都没有对这件事太过在意，但那只是因为——从技术角度上讲，自己那位天杀的室友只消失了区区十二个小时，远没有达到启动警报的上限。但是上限总是会达到的，如果他不做些什么的话。忽然间，谋杀与创造的天才游戏沦落成与时间赛跑的庸俗竞技，但好处是，约翰更擅长后面这一项。  
当然，也不是说擅长就一定会有成果。  
他去了安杰洛的餐馆、附近的公园、交通指挥中心、博物馆、流浪汉聚集的桥洞，一无所获。他试着把五十镑钞票和搜寻夏洛克信息的字条一起塞给一个两只长筒袜颜色不一样的姑娘，她挑剔地看了他一眼之后说：“过夜是要翻倍的。”  
将近十二点的时候，约翰疲惫地回到公寓里，摔门，拖着脚步上楼。  
整座房子阒静无声。  
其实约翰很少在夜里细细观察他们的屋子。不错，有时夏洛克会领着他半夜在伦敦的大街小巷飞檐走壁，好像收到什么蝙蝠标志的召唤一般，而他们回到家里往往就更晚了。但是在那种情况下他一般会直接走进自己的房间倒头睡去，第二天早晨再来考虑洗澡的问题。也有不少日子，夏洛克在深夜制造各种可疑和可憎的声音，他被迫下楼提出抗议。但那时他太困也太恼火了，通常大喊大叫一番之后就堵上耳朵回房间把枕头压在脑袋上。  
所以现在，他才会站在没有开灯的起居室门口，陷入一种奇怪的感觉。  
房间是蓝色的，一种深沉安宁的蓝色，来自大约已经接近中天的月亮。窗帘没有拉上——他刚刚意识到，夏洛克喜欢在白天关门闭户，晚上四面敞开。而今天由于他独自占领了起居室，这里一整天都敞开着。所有的家具都是深深浅浅的蓝色，包括壁炉上的头骨先生。在墨蓝幽深的眼眶下，它淡蓝色的颧骨温润光滑。约翰走过去，敲敲它的天灵盖。  
“喂，伙计，你是不是知道点儿什么？”  
如果此刻头骨先生开口说话，他大概也不会觉得惊讶。  
真正让他惊讶的仍然是这个世界上竟然有这么多种蓝色。他在蓝沙发上坐下来，抱着一个带蓝条纹的蓝垫子，仔细审视着月光下的每一件东西。它们全部笼罩在同一种冷色调中，仅剩抽象的形状，然而层次异常分明，甚至比阳光下的色彩更加立体。明暗、光影、对比、融合，这种感觉是如此难以描述却历历在目，突然间，他想到了。  
这就像夏洛克的大脑，不是吗？  
约翰站起身，去厨房泡一杯速溶咖啡。因为没有窗户，厨房里要暗得多，但约翰没有开灯，摸索着插上了电水壶。当水壶的第一声尖叫即将吵醒这片静谧的深蓝时，他伸手拔掉了插头。在白天，他时常埋怨厨房里四散的危险品让他无法安心取用自己的东西，但他现在却毫无顾虑地将开水准确地注入自己的马克杯。我能看得一清二楚，他想，但愿我也能这样看穿夏洛克的大脑。  
或许并不是那么难，仅仅是或许。约翰试图在咖啡的帮助下重新梳理自己的思路。  
夏洛克在天亮之前——说不定是午夜过后——离开了他们的公寓。  
原因？  
有案子要办——否定。  
受到惊吓——有那么一丁点可能，至少他当时看起来是被约翰的“演技”吓到了。但是受了惊之后跑开，这实在太不福尔摩斯了，更不要说夏洛克。  
报复——非常可能，除了……除了夏洛克通常的报复手段会更复杂深奥，而不是简简单单地消失。也许消失仅仅是个开始，约翰很快就会被雨后春笋般的证据钉死在监狱高墙后面。这么一想，约翰觉得自己身上这件条纹毛衣格外不顺眼。  
还有其他可能吗？  
其他避免去想的可能……  
他说他受够了夏洛克。  
他说他要让夏洛克爱上他。  
然后他就要离开。  
这就是谋杀夏洛克的方法。  
伟大的创造，不是吗？还是愚蠢的谎言？他端起杯子一饮而尽，舌尖品味着滚烫的温度和咖啡香气的流连。

* * *

“我觉得你说得没错。”有个声音评论道。  
约翰吓得本能地后仰，尾骨撞到台面边缘，他倒吸了一口凉气。是谁刚刚觉得这厨房很安全的？  
“夏……夏洛克！”  
他的室友微微偏了一下脑袋，放松了一条腿，斜靠在门框上。月光清晰地勾勒出他的姿态，但无法点亮他阴影中的面孔。在他的头顶，细碎的鬈发是银亮的。  
约翰安静下来。他知道厨房里虽暗，但他仍可以算是面向门口的，夏洛克能够清楚地阅读他的表情。他的手指无意识地握紧那只仍然温热的咖啡杯，似乎它能拯救自己于困境。  
“我刚才什么都没有说。不要告诉我你又‘听见’了我的思想。”  
从夏洛克面部轮廓的变化来看，他好像微笑了。  
“我‘听见’你评论自己是个白痴。自省一向是你的美德之一。”  
“但不是你的，我想？”  
“你这么说可就错了。”夏洛克好像因为什么事情而非常高兴，“不想知道我今天去了哪里吗？”  
约翰在好奇心和尊严之间挣扎了一阵，断然说：“不想。但你也许可以屈尊告诉我，你是怎样悄无声息地再次出现的？”  
夏洛克无趣地指指身后：“我就在自己房间里。当然，只比你早回来半小时。你干什么去了？”  
“我干——”约翰突然想找回自己那张清单，把每一条都照做一遍；他甚至想去偷麦克罗夫特的清单了，“我干什么去了你猜不到吗？！”  
夏洛克走近了一点，现在约翰能模糊地看到他的表情了，那的确是一个笑容。  
“我去坐地铁了。”他兴高采烈地宣布。  
“你……什么？”约翰觉得有点糊涂，“不，我没有中耳炎，谢谢。我以为你不知道世界上除了出租车还有其他交通工具呢。你去坐地铁？为什么？”  
“因为你，亲爱的约翰，”现在夏洛克凑得更近了一点，“让我对自己产生了怀疑。”  
约翰试图把事情合理联系起来。因为他打算让夏洛克爱上他，所以夏洛克就去坐了地铁……这是不是一个有效降低他们出行成本的途径呢？  
“你骗过了我，约翰，”夏洛克竖起一根手指压在唇上，“但你怎么能骗过我呢？我非常了解你，”他轻声说，让这句话像羽毛一样撩动约翰的好胜心，“非常了解。我说你不是个好演员——我相信如此。但在那个时刻，我以为我错了。”  
“你本来就错了。”约翰挑衅地扬起眉毛。  
“我是用演绎法来观察你的。”夏洛克温和地说，“演绎法不会有错，除非我的能力退化。当然，我承认，长期面对同一个人使我有些疏于练习。所以……”  
“所以？”  
“所以我今天去观察了四百三十七个人。准确地说是四百三十八，有一个是孕妇。”  
约翰目瞪口呆地看着他，半晌才发出几个音节：“哦，地铁。”  
夏洛克点点头：“这样比较快捷。我观察了四百三十八个乘坐地铁和等车的人，推测他们的性格特征、职业及其他个人信息，并向其中十分之一的人求证。当然是符合社交规范的搭讪。”  
“结果呢？”  
“百分之百。”夏洛克平淡的语气中隐然带着骄傲。  
约翰被逗乐了：“包括第四百三十八个人？”  
“那是个好动的男孩，预产期还有五周。”夏洛克一副理所当然的样子，“顺便说一句，她妈妈觉得约翰这个名字很不错。”  
一时间，约翰不知道是否该对此表示赞同，最后还是决定回到正题上来。  
“那为什么你不带手机？”  
“偶尔……”夏洛克沉思着用指尖轻触嘴唇，“我觉得科技带来的便利会干扰脑力的精进，特别是在这种单纯的练习里，你知道，我要避免投机取巧的行为。在第三百五十二个人身上，如果我当时带了手机，那么必然不会注意到他领带的系法，仅仅通过查询胸前徽章的图案就能确定他是兄弟会成员了。”  
约翰眨眨眼。“除了恭喜你取得如此巨大的成功以外，我不明白——”  
“巨大的成功？”夏洛克的嘴角向着脸颊两边匀速挑起，现出他著名的假笑，“非凡的成功，约翰；具有决定意义的成功。”  
“决定什么？”  
“决定我是对的。我没有退化，我的观察和演绎一直都准确，即使是对你。”  
约翰戒备地闭紧了嘴。  
“你不是一个好演员，约翰，从来都不可能是。”  
约翰耸了耸肩。  
“但你骗过了我，仅仅是在那个时候。想知道原因吗？当然，只可能有一个解释：你并不是在演戏。那些话你一直都想说——我承认，有几句还是有道理的，但别指望我改正。重点是，你说了很多假话，没错，但你也说了很多真话。将真话和假话混合在一起是一种深奥的技巧，但你不是个好演员，你没有这样的技巧；你运用的不是技巧，而是本能。你本能地知道哪句真话可以对我造成最大的影响，让我失去对假话的甄别力。现在轮到我问你了，为什么呢？”  
约翰谨慎地抬起眼睛，仍然没有说话，只是不由自主地舔了舔嘴唇。  
“为什么你会本能地知道那句话呢？”

* * *

在时间轴上的某一点，月光驻留了相当长的时间，甚至违反物理学规律，将阴影中的面孔也镀上一层柔光。没有什么声音来打破魔法，所以时钟就心安理得地静止不动。生有时，死有时；当一些东西被谋杀，另一些东西自然被创造出来。在这个杂乱得井井有条或者整洁得毫无章法的地方，一个全新的宇宙诞生于备受祝福的零点，其广袤的黑色疆域中只有一个恒定的双星系统，它们中的一个对太阳系一无所知。  
“我闻到咖啡的味道了，约翰。”  
“唔……”  
“我想……还放了糖。”

-fin-


End file.
